


Silver Fox

by AuthorChristina



Series: Tumblr Works [9]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Old Man Steve, Sex, Vaginal Sex, silver fox steve, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 07:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorChristina/pseuds/AuthorChristina
Summary: You had seen photos of Steve when he was younger — golden hair, smooth skin, clean shaven — and yeah that was hot, you would have definitely gotten in bed with that Steve but what you really wanted now was sexy, silver fox Steve.Yeah, you might have a slight daddy kink, or would it be grand-daddy kink? Whatever it was called you had it.





	Silver Fox

Steve was starting to show his age, he was well into his 100s by now, what would you expect? His hair was gray and beard was starting to turn grey as well. He was as attractive, if not more, as George Clooney. (Come on, you can’t say that George isn’t hot as fuck).

 

For some reason, you hadn’t exactly pinned it down yet, but you liked this Steve. You liked how he looked. He was even more attractive now then he used to be. There was just something about Steve now that really got you going.

 

You had seen photos of Steve when he was younger — golden hair, smooth skin, clean shaven — and yeah that was hot, you would have definitely gotten in bed with that Steve but what you really wanted now was sexy, silver fox Steve.

 

Yeah, you might have a slight daddy kink, or would it be grand-daddy kink? Whatever it was called you had it.

 

You’d been working with Steve for quite a while and still hadn’t worked up the courage to ask him out. You were afraid that he’d say no, you were significantly younger than he was. Besides, he could have anybody he wanted, even Bucky, why would  he want you? (Though you were kind of convinced that he and Bucky did have some type of relationship together, but neither had confirmed — or denied — it.)

 

It wasn’t until a summer party that Tony puts on annually that you were able to find some courage, and by courage you meant you downed a few beers and got pleasantly tipsy enough to talk to him and finally ask him out.

 

You walked over to where Steve was standing with his drink in hand with a smirk on your face.

 

“Hey there Steve.” You said, a smirk on your face.

 

“Hey there darling.” Steve said, smiling at you. You didn’t miss the way his eyes briefly trailed down your body before he looked back up at your face.

“See something you like?”

 

Steve’s face turned red as you called him out for looking. “I…”

 

“It’s okay.” You said, moving closer to him. “I quite like your eyes on me. In fact, I’d like other things on me as well.”

 

Steve chuckled, shaking his head, “You’re too young hun for someone like me.”

 

You placed a hand on his chest. “No, I’m not. I’ve wanted you for weeks Steve. I know you want me too.”

 

Steve bit his lip as he looked down at you, he couldn’t deny that he also wanted you.

 

“Meet me in my room later, we can talk about things.”

 

You smiled triumphantly, having finally gotten your way.

 

Later that night you made your way to Steve’s room. You couldn’t believe that you hadn’t chickened out as the alcohol wore off. 

 

You knocked on Steve’s door, feeling a bit nervous. It didn’t take long before Steve answered the door. He had changed into a pair of pajama pants and a white tank top.

 

“Hey.” He said softly, smiling at you. “Come in.”

 

You smirked at him and slide past him, letting your body brush up against his.

 

“You’re looking good there Stevie.” You smirked, sitting down on his bed.

 

Steve looked at you, “You sure you want this? Me? I’m significantly older than you doll.”

 

“You might be older but you sure are sexy.” You said, leaning back on your hands. “Why don’t you show me what all those years have taught you.”

 

Steve smirked and walked over to you, leaning down to kiss you softly. He pushed you onto the bed before straddling your waist. 

 

“Mm, you’re going to be ruined by the time I’m done with you doll.” 

 

Steve leaned down and kissed you, slipping a tongue into your mouth as he brought an hand up to grop your breast. 

 

You sighed into the kiss, wrapping your arms around him and pulled him closer. He pulled back, pulling your shirt off, grinning when he saw that you weren’t wearing a bra. He kissed down your your neck, sucking at your collarbone gently. 

 

He kissed down your chest, taking a nipple into his mouth, sucking and licking on it. You let out a filthy moan, arching your chest up into his mouth. He paid equal attention to both your breast before continuing his way down your body. 

 

He pulled your pants and panties off, tossing them to the side. He slide a finger down your pussy, moaning at how wet you already were for him.

 

“You’re so wet already baby girl. Have you been thinking about this? Thinking about what I could do to your sweet body?” Steve asked, sliding a finger into your tight, wet, heat. 

 

“Fuck, yes. Been thinking about it for a while.” You sigh. “Been wanting your hands on me, your cock in me, for a long time Stevie.”

 

“You’re finally going to get it baby. I’m gonna make you feel real good.”

 

Steve ducked his head between your legs, licking at your pusst before lipping a tongue inside of you. He pulled back, wrapping his lips around your click, suckin gon it gently. He sucked gently for a little bit before pulling back and slipping his tongue back into you.

 

The feeling of his beard rubbing against your thighs felt amazing. You always knew that you liked guys with beards but to be ate out by one made you like them even more. Steve knew exactly what he was doing with letting his beard brush against you.

 

He thrust his tongue into you, loving the moans and whimpers that fall out of your mouth. Your back arched, hands coming down to tangle your fingers in his hair. He slides a finger in beside his tongue, filling you up more.

 

You moan loudly, clenching around his tongue and finger. You’re already so close to cumming. You rocked your hips against his face. He slide another finger inside of you and that was all that you needed before you were cumming, a filthy moan slipping from your lips.

 

“Such a good girl.” Steve said, pulling away to look at you.

 

“I want to suck your dick.” You said, panting hard.

 

You sit up, crawling to the edge of the bed, “Sit down, let me show you what my mouth can do baby.”

 

Steve moaned, sitting down on the bed watching as you slide to the floor in front of him. You slide off his pajama pants, smirking when you saw that he wasn’t any underwear. 

You ran your hands over his stomach, still firm but not as firm as it used to be. You actually liked it that way. You liked the softness to the edge of Steve’s body. You ran your hands down to his hips, leaning forward to place soft kisses along his v line before pulling back and looking at his cock.

 

You wrapped your hand around Steve’s cock, stroking it. You couldn’t wait to have it inside you.

 

“God, you’re so big.” You moan. You stroked him to his full hardness, that didn’t take long.

 

You smirked at him before wrapping your lips around him and sliding him into your mouth. He was bigger than any guy you had ever had, but not too big that it was overwhelming. You started to bob your head, creating a rhythm.

 

Steve reached down, running his fingers through your hair before tangling them, guiding your head on his cock. Moans and soft sounds fall out from his mouth. He couldn’t help but fuck up into your mouth.

 

You moaned around him, bringing a hand up to roll his balls in your hand as you bobbed up and down on his cock. You licked and sucked at his cock, moaning around him. The taste of him making you even more wet then you already was.

 

“Fuck, just like that doll. I’m getting close.” Steve moaned, thrusting up into your mouth.

 

You let your jaw relax, letting Steve fuck your face. You looked up at him through your eyelashes, your eyes watery. The sight of you looking so fucked out pushed Steve over the edge. He came hard, moaning your name.

 

You swallowed before pulling away with a loud pop. “Fuck Stevie, you taste so good. Can’t wait to have your cock in me baby.”

 

You stood up and pushed him down onto the bed, straddling his waist. You looked down at him, smirking, “I’m gonna ride you and make you feel so good Stevie.”

 

“Oh please do. You look so good on top of me baby girl.”

 

You smirk and grasp his cock, lining it up with your pussy and slide down onto him. You let out a moan as you slowly sank down, taking his dick into you. It felt amazing to be so full.

 

“Ah fuck Steve, you feel so good. So big.” You moaned, starting to roll your hips.

 

You started to bounce on his cock, bracing your hands on his chest as you rode him. He felt so good inside of you. He was big enough to hit all the right places inside you without making you feel like you’ve been impaide. 

 

Steve’s hands came up, gripping your hips as he helped you fuck yourself on his cock. He thrusted up, meeting your hips as you bounced down. 

 

You bit your lip, as you looked down at Steve. Everything about him just turned you on so much. You never thought you’d be so turned on by someone so much older than you but Steve just hit every button for you.

 

Soft moans started to fall from your lips, your fingers curling against Steve’s chest, as you picked up your rhythm.

 

“Fuck Stevie, fuck, I’m close.” You moaned, leaning down to kiss him hard. 

 

Steve moaned into your mouth, gropping your ass and fucking up into you harder. You pressed your forehead against Steve’s, your orgasm building as you fucked Steve. He reached between your bodies and slide his thumb against your clit, rolling it between his fingers.

 

It didn’t take much longer before you were moaning Steve’s name, moaning loudly. Steve moaned as he felt you clench around him, he thrusted up into you a few more times before he was cumming as well.

 

You sighed happily as you collapsed beside him. “Man that was fucking amazing.”

 

Steve smirked, “Yeah, it was. Maybe we should get Bucky to join next time.”


End file.
